warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jack the Scribe
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Muses page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 17:48, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Recent Edits Adept Jack the Scribe, Thank you for your recent edits to several articles here on the WH40K Wiki. We appreciate the efforts of all our contributors and editors. However, with that being said, please STOP adding additional categories to articles. Several of these articles have been on here for quite awhile, and many of the categories you added were unnecessary. These articles have already been edited and thoroughly reviewed by the wiki staff and therefore, there was no need to update them. Especially, category-wise. If you believe additional categories should be added, in the future, please bring it up to myself or Lead Moderator Montonius. Adding additional categories without running through the moderators makes for a lot of unnecessary work for us, since we have to through every article and reverse all of these edits. If you'd like to help, might I suggest making small edits (such as spelling corrections, punctuation corrections, ect.). Please do not make sweeping changes across several articles, as this makes it very time-consuming going through all these edits, and the admin staff already have difficult enough job as it is. Also, I noticed you keep removing hyper-links from articles as well, particularly from those links that are red (which indicates that there isn't an article written for the highlighted word). Please DO NOT remove these hyper-links, as articles will eventually be written in the future. These red hyper-links indicates to both potential contributors and moderators that an article needs to be written about that particular topic. Once again, removing these links makes unnecessary work for the wiki staff. I'll ask you kindly this once, please cease and desist. If you fail to comply with the established rules in the future, this could result in a potential temporary suspension of your account. Further rule-breaking could result in a temporary or even a permanent ban. Please..for your own sake, please COMPLY with the rules. Thank you for compliance... Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 18:05, February 23, 2018 (UTC) I am really sorry I really didn't know it I thought it would help people navigate thorught wiki more easily I will stop adding category right now Suspension Adept Jack the Scribe, Your account is hereby suspended for three days for failure to comply with established wiki rules. I just informed you a little over ten minutes ago to STOP adding categories to articles. Once again, you have shown me that have an inability to follow established rules. Therefore, your account is temporarily suspended for three days. During this time you will not be able to make any edits or add any additional content until the temporary suspension is complete. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 18:22, February 23, 2018 (UTC)